Where Rainbows Must Run
by HannahMiley1fan
Summary: Lexie's heart is broken, after she finds out Mark's been cheating on her for an entire month. Who will be there to help and comfort her? Big sister, Meredith, of course! (Just another short and very fluffy story of Meredith comforting Lexie).


_In a review from my other story of these two lovely pairs of sisters - Lexie and Meredith - the person asked if I could write a little story where Meredith takes care of Lexie. So this is what I have come up with. Just a short, fluffy, story of Lexie and Meredith - with Lexie in need of her older sister's comfort. Hope this is enjoyable! Leave reviews, if you want, to let me know your thoughts. I appreciate any reviews I receive. :)_

Where Rainbows Must Run

Lexie Grey loved Mark Sloan – absolutely and hopelessly loved that Plastic Surgeon, also known as the hospital's own Man-whore. That's why, when she found out he'd been having sex behind her back with some random woman, Julia, her heart felt like it was ripped from her chest. She could barely breathe – how could he do this to her? The two of them were in a serious relationship for almost a year, and then he goes off to have sex with his dirty little mistress. What possible reason could Mark have to cheat on her? She devoted herself to their relationship – to loving him with every fiber of her being. It just didn't add up to her; she couldn't handle hearing this.

* * *

In tears, and nearly shaking, Lexie runs out of the hospital - as far away from Mark as she can get. Out of all the places he could have told her about this, or better yet all the chances he had to tell her, he chose to wait a month after it happened and in front of an entire hospital full of people – people who just couldn't get enough of the latest hospital drama and gossip. Shaking her head, she tries to rid the thought from her mind while continuing to run out the door. She's too busy crying that she doesn't see where she's going and ends up bumping into someone. "Sorry, _sorry_ ," she tearfully mutters.

"Lexie? Why are you crying? What happened, Lex?" Meredith Grey, Lexie's older half-sister, looks her over. Concern in her blue eyes, she sets her freshly brewed coffee on the ground and proceeds to wrap her arms around her sister. She rubs her back in comforting circles, peering into her eyes in the hopes of finding out what's causing the young woman to cry so much.

Choking on her own tears, Lexie stares at her older sister and shakes her head. She can barely bring herself to say it, just the thought of what he did makes her want to crumble to the ground and break apart. "Mar-Mark and I – we're, we're over, Mer… H-he told me that he cheated on me with-with that Julia woman. They – they had sex! _In our bed_! Mark had sex with another woman in our bed! The least he could have done was have sex with her in a place that wouldn't be such a nasty reminder," sobs escape as her body begins to tremble.

Meredith grits her teeth – she's never trusted Mark, especially not with someone as loyal and innocent as her sister. She pulls the brunette closer in her arms, running her hand gently through her hair. "I'm taking you home, Lex, and taking care of you for the day. And if Mark even so much as knocks on the door of my house, I will knock him into next month! I knew you were too good for him; he doesn't deserve your love, not when he goes around stomping all over your damn heart! He had the kindest, loyalist girlfriend – anyone could ask for – and he didn't even care," she roughly says, angry at how little Mark seemed to care at what a gift he had in his life.

* * *

When they arrive back at Meredith's house, she helps Lexie inside and up to her bedroom. She gently lays her sister in the bed, then gets in beside her and pulls her into her arms. Looking down at her distraught young sister, her eyes melt with empathy – she loathes to see Lexie hurting, whether it be mentally or physically. "It'll be okay, Lex," she soothes into her ear, pressing a warm kiss to the top of her head. She cups her head in her hands, tenderly wiping away her tears, and then lays it onto her chest. "You don't need someone like Mark; you'll find someone better, who will love you unconditionally and won't take _your_ love for granted. You have a heart of gold, sweetie; any man will be lucky to call you theirs." Pressing a comforting kiss atop Lexie's head, she wraps the blanket around them and continues to console her hysterical sister. No matter what they've gone through – fighting constantly, and refusing to acknowledge that they're sisters for months – Meredith will always be there to take care of her young sister.


End file.
